The present invention relates to an improvement of a second stop device for an electrical clock having a second hand in which the rotational movement of the second hand may be mechanically restricted or stopped.
In a highly precise timepiece, such as a crystal clock with a second hand, an accuracy in time units of a second is requisite for performing the timekeeping operation of the clock, and thus a second stop device is provided to enable a correct setting of the second hand when the time is to be corrected or set to a standard time. In a conventional type of second stop device, it is generally known that a second stop lever for use in preventing a rotation of a gear of a gear train which drives a set of clock wheels and thereby stopping the second hand is arranged or provided independently, so that the conventional system has such disadvantages as a large number of component parts and a large number of steps of assembling the clock.